One Heart
by Carrot The LuvMachine
Summary: Two secrets, two different individuals, brought together by one heart. When Raven gets pregnant, a second prophecy is brought to her, and she and Beast boy must do all it takes to stop it from happening. BBxRAE


_**One Heart**_

_Chapter One_

Her hair blew in the wind and she brushed it swiftly behind her ear so that she could see. She stood thousands of feet off the ground, on a high building, in no place other than Azarath. Before her, her mother waited, smiling softly. Raven opened her dry mouth, and before she had a chance to form them in her mind, words came pouring out.

"Arella, why have you called me here?"

"Raven," Arella began, floating closer to her child. "I have summoned you to teach you of the second prophecy."

"Second prophecy?"

"Yes. You see, when you were born, two prophecies were told. One was that you would be the end of all things living. As it turns out, that one was wrong. The second one could only come true if the first one had failed, and that is how we are sure this will happen."

Arella moved closer and took her daughter's hands into her own. "Raven, you are to bear a child, a child that will be the end of Trigon."

"A child?" Raven repeated, her heart leaping. "Arella, I can't have a child!"

"You cannot stop destiny, Metrion." Arella plainly stated. "It has already begun…" With this, the image of her mother began to slowly fade away.

Raven felt Arella's hands slip out of her own, and she started chasing after the ghost of her mother. "No! Wait! You can't go!" She ran faster, grabbing onto her mother's robe. Looking up, she expected to see the face of Arella, but she was already gone…

* * *

Raven shot up, panting and sweating. The covers had been thrown off of her, and she lay half naked in bed, shocked and confused. 

"Just a dream..." She turned and looked over at the clock. "2:30 am..." She sighed heavily, heaving herself to her feet. Raven knew very well that she wouldn't be able to sleep after that, so she set off to the kitchen to make some herbal tea.

Without bothering to put a robe on, Raven opened her door and walked down the hallway. She expected no one else to be awake at this hour, since they were all up earlier playing video games until midnight. The door to the main room opened, and Raven set foot inside. She glided over to the cabinet and opened it, reaching for her favorite purple mug. Suddenly, she stopped. A strange noise filled the room and made her freeze in her place. She blinked, unsure as to what made the noise, and decided to check it out. Noticing it had come from the couch, Raven walked over, and spotted a tuft of green hair. She leaned over the back end of the couch, watching Beast boy sleep.

'He must have fallen asleep during the video game session,' Raven thought. She lay her head down on her arms and smiled slightly, watching the Changeling. For some reason, Raven had been becoming more and more attracted to him. He had grown quite a bit since they had overcome the Prophecy. Now seventeen, Beast boy had towered over her in height. His body had gotten more muscular, and he had let his hair grow longer, so that it hung over his eyes. Raven had to admit, he had grown rather attractive.

For a long time now, she had held a deep, dark secret. Somewhere in her heart, she had discovered a new emotion. This new emotion had taken control in a matter of days, developing into something that could change her forever. She, Raven, the darkest person on the planet, had fallen in love. Beast boy had won her heart. He had stolen it with his smile, his corny jokes, and his huge heart. This secret had only been told to one person, and that person was Starfire. Raven knew that Star wouldn't tell a soul. Starfire had confided her secret in Raven long ago, even though it wasn't much of a secret anymore.

Raven smiled to herself. 'She still thinks Robin has no clue...'

This brought Raven's view back to the sleeping Changeling in front of her. Her heart ached, and her body yearned for him. She felt herself leaning closer, trying to get a clear view of the lips she wanted so much to kiss. A single sharp fang protruded from his mouth, glistening in the moonlight. Raven wished she could run her tounge across it, she wished she could be lying beside him on that couch. But here she stood, watching over him, dreaming of the impossible. That is, until suddenly, Beast boy's hand reached up and touched her cheek.

Instantly, her cheeks lit on fire, and she began to panic. She didn't know if she should pull back, or do what her heart yearned for so much. Then, she noticed that he was still asleep. Maybe she could watch a little longer, and see what he was doing. Beast boy's hand stayed where it was, and he began to lean up to her lips. His hot breath loomed over her, as he drew closer and closer. Then, his eyes opened, and he kissed her. She, surprised and confused, kissed back, not knowing what else to do. Before she knew it, she was pulled onto the couch, and was positioned ontop of him. That was when she realized that he was awake. Had he planned this all out? Was he just waiting for the right moment for this to happen? She didn't know anything, all she knew, was that she found herself enjoying this new sensation.

Beast boy's hands traveled down her hips, where they reached the knot of her robe. Slowly, he untied it, and she slipped it off. Her hands managed to make their way to his pecks. They felt firm and muscular under her touch. It made her shiver, yet she felt warm at the same time. Their kiss finally broke off, and the two stared at each other. Raven's eyes closed half way, and Beast boy wore a smile upon his face. He knew she was enjoying this. He wasn't as stupid as he pretended, he knew that she secretly loved him. He also knew that he could find her heart for sure.

Reaching up, she lightly touched the strap of Raven's silk nightgown. With the flick of his finger, he let it drop off her shoulder, doing the same to the other shoulder. Raven allowed this to happen. The silk fabric fell softly off of her, exposing her porcelin skin. The grin on the changeling's face grew, and so did the buldge protruding from his pants.

Devilishly, Raven reached her hands under his shirt. She felt around for a while, before she pulled it off, staring at his bare chest. She lowered herself, until her lips rested on his chest. She began kissing every inch of him, and his hands played with her body. She could tell, this would be a night to remember...

* * *

Author's Corner-

Alright...so I started a new fic, and this is the intro! Or, very short first chapter, if you will. I know, this may seem different from my other stuff, because for once, RAE AND BB AREN'T TOGETHER AT THE START! This story will be different, but at the same time, it may be similiar to All It Takes, since you guys seem to enjoy that one!

I have other stories planned, and other chapters! So please review and tell me what you think! I worked hard on this one, so please enjoy!

Colie-chan


End file.
